Kembali
by Laura Jasmine
Summary: Karena memiliki kau adalah hal baik untukku. Dan mencium mu tidak akan pernah cukup sekali atau seratus kali, jadi sebaiknya kau segera kembali padaku, nona Haruno. SasuSaku/Slight NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena memiliki kau adalah hal baik untukku. Dan mencium mu tidak akan pernah cukup sekali atau seratus kali, jadi sebaiknya kau segera kembali padaku, nona Haruno._

**.**

**Prolog.**

Sasuke melangkah pelan menyusuri trotoar, untung saja cuacanya mendung. Sebagai daerah yang titik curah hujannya tinggi, sebenarnya Konoha jadi tempat yang cukup menyenangkan untuk berjalan kaki. Trotoarnya yang berubin jingga muda dengan aksen bebatuan hitam dan putih juga amat menarik untuk di jejaki. Seribu orang berlalu di trotoar itu, termasuk keturunan Uchiha ini. Tampak menyisipkan kedua telapak tangan di kantong celana kainnya. Kerah kemejanya sudah di longgarkan. Ia memang berjalan dari kantornya. Bukan untuk pulang, ada komplek cafe tak jauh dari _Uchiha Corporation_. Saat itu pukul setengah tiga. Dan Sasuke terlalu bosan untuk sekedar meminta kopi pada _office boy_ di pantry. Sepatu pantofelnya beradu dengan ubin. Derap langkahnya yang samar seirama dengan kegiatan bernapasnya. Pemuda ini memang tampak tidak terburu-buru dan sengaja menikmati waktunya yang berjalan lambat. Seakan ingin melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Antrian _Konobucks _tidak ramai. Dua orang lagi dan Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan memesan. Jadi lelaki ini memutuskan untuk tinggal. Sambil menunggu barisannya maju, ia tampak mengutak-atik _smartphone _dengan gusar. E-mail dari kantornya. Lagi-lagi ia diingatkan berkas pekerjaannya yang belum selesai oleh sekertarisnya untuk di pelajari. Dahinya mengerut mengecek _notification _pada jadwalnya hari ini. Pemuda ini mendengus pelan lalu memasukkan alat elektroniknya ke dalam saku bertepatan dengan jatahnya memesan.

"Selamat datang di _Konobucks_, tuan. Bolehkah saya mencatat pesanan anda?" sapa wanita dengan celemek ungu tua itu ramah.

"_Capuccino. Sugar free. Double cream." _ucap Sasuke. Wanita pelayan tadi tampak memberikan kode pada pria bercelemek ungu tua lainnya di belakang.

"Baik, silakan ambil pesanannya di sebelah sana."

Sasuke menuju kasir dengan gontai. Bersamaan dengan sampainya di kasir, asupan kafeinnya telah siap dalam gelas foam tebal. Pria dengan rambut raven itu memberikan sejumlah uang, dan mengambil minumannya. _Coffeshop_ ini sedang tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena memang ini masih hari kerja. Bila _weekend_, tempat ini penuh oleh gerombolan anak sekolahan yang bahkan Sasuke yakin mereka tidak menyukai kopi, tapi berlagak kemari.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih sofa di pojok dekat tembok kaca. Ia bisa melihat langsung ke jalanan, beserta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Di antara orang-orang berdasi dan ibu-ibu berkemeja yang menggunakan ponsel sambil berjalan, anak-anak remaja berseragam sekolah, pedagang kaki lima, dan berbagai jenis orang sore itu, Sasuke memilih langit sebagai objeknya melemparkan pandang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya dua minggu kemarin. Ia mengakhiri hubungan percintaannya dengan Sakura Haruno.

_Malam itu, ia mengajak Sakura makan. Mereka melewatinya dengan hening, biasanya Sakura akan mengoceh paling tidak tentang pekerjaannya. Sakura adalah seorang psikologi anak. Setiap hari selalu ada cerita tentang paling tidak satu anak dengan kepribadian unik yang Sasuke dengar. Lelaki itu yakin Sakura berdiam memikirkan permintaannya beberapa hari lalu. Pemuda dengan iris kelam ini meminta break—ya. Sasuke meminta waktu rehat dalam hubungan mereka. Sakura sendiri saat itu hanya tercenung._

_._

"_Sakura, kurasa kita perlu break."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu."_

"_Ya, aku mengerti."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, kumohon bisakah kita bicarakan ini besok? Aku lelah sekali."_

"_Tentu." Sasuke mengiyakan. Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. Lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

_Sasuke bergeming sejenak. Ia cukup yakin melihat selapis genangan air di mata emerald kekasihnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bersalah._

_Dan disalah mereka sekarang, saling diam. Awalnya Sasuke agak menyesal, namun ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Bukannya pria ini sudah tak menyangi Haruno itu. Sasuke tengah dilanda kejenuhan. Jenuh dengan semuanya. Dengan pekerjaannya, dengan aktifitasnya, bahkan harus Sasuke akui, ia agak jenuh terhadap Sakura. Sakura tidak berubah jadi membosankan, begitu pula dengan pekerjaan dan aktifitasnya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit terikat dan lelah dengan kewajiban dan tanggung jawab. Semua pria wajar melakukan ini bukan? Setidaknya, Sasuke sering mendengar ada istilah break dalam suatu hubungan._

_Jadi setelah Sasuke mengatar gadisnya pulang dari makan malam hening mereka, tiba-tiba Sakura mengajaknya singgah dulu. Sakura bilang, ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Sasuke dapat menebak perihal yang akan dibicarakan Sakura, namun.. yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, ia tak menebak sebelumnya jalan pikiran Sakura. Dan tinggalah ia tercengang dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu._

"_Aku tak pernah percaya dengan istilah break Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Tentu saja aku paham mengapa kau butuh rehat," gadis itu tertawa kecil. ".. mungkin kau lelah mencintaiku, eh?" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Sasuke agak terperanjat, belum sampai bantahannya tersuarakan, Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk._

"_Sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda, aku mengerti. Pria tidak terlalu akrab dengan komitmen. Aku sangat paham. Tapi maaf Sasuke, bila kau meminta rehat, lebih baik kita akhiri saja."_

"_Sakura kau salah paham." garis wajah Sasuke mengeras._

"_Bila aku boleh berkata jujur Sasuke,aku agak sakit hati saat kau meminta break. Tapi aku telah memikirkan ini semalaman. Jenuh itu manusiawi, sayang. Aku terima."_

"_Bukan berarti aku tidak cinta padamu." suara bariton Sasuke terdengar agak kalut, ".. mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk berubah?"_

_Bibir Sakura berkedut, "Berubah?"_

_Sasuke diam. Pria ini mulai menyadari bahwa Sakura mulai salah paham lagi. Lalu Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menyadari kesalahnnya pada bicaranya. Seandainya Sakura sedang tidak emosional, mungkin ia akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di maksud Sasuke. Terkutuklah hormon estrogen yang sedang melimpah ruah dalam diri Sakura._

"_Jangan kau anggap aku seperti sampah yang bisa kau rubah kapanpun kau bosan Uchiha." sahut Sakura datar dengan sorot mata terluka._

_Pria itu kembali menahan segala kecamuk dalam rongga dadanya yang kosong. Ia juga tidak tahu, padahal Sasuke yang awalnya meminta untuk pergi, sekarang saat Sakura bertanda-tanda akan meninggalkannya, ia malah agak sedikit panik. Namun bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi._

"_Kalau kau sudah tidak suka padaku, kau boleh pergi."_

_Kepala Sasuke yang tadi menunduk, kini tegak lagi mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, "Kau mengusirku?"_

_Kini ganti Sakura yang bungkam._

_Sasuke merasa ada yang meremas sesuatu di dadanya. Sesak. Paru-parunya juga hampir meledak karena ingin marah. "Ah, mungkin memang kau yang mau mengakhiri ini semua, eh?"_

"_Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau yang pertama membuangku!"_

_Sasuke terperanggah, "Shit! Jangan kekanak-kanakkan Sakura. Aku tak pernah bilang membuangmu!" bentak lelaki itu dengan suara rendah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Seolah menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak mengumpat lebih banyak._

"_Tapi aku tahu kau bosan padaku. Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir mungkin kau tidak pernah selama ini aku telah memberikan jiwa ragaku padamu, tapi kau campakkan begitu saja saat kau bosan. Aku merasa.." air mata Sakura menetes ".. aku merasa seperti pelacur untukmu!"_

_Sasuke menarik napas dalam, cukup sudah. "Setelah semua yang ku lakukan untukmu?"_

"_Kalau kau sudah tidak suka padaku, kau boleh pergi!" pertahanan Sakura runtuh saat itu juga, ia menangis sesenggukan sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah._

"_Baik. Sepertinya kau juga sudah muak denganku, eh? Aku pergi." namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia membatu di tempatnya lalu menoleh, menatap mata Sakura, " ... terima kasih untuk semuanya."  
_

_Blam! Sasuke menutup pintu rumah Sakura dengan keras. _

.

Itu terakhir Sasuke bertemu Sakura. Ya, dua minggu yang lalu. Tidak ada pesan singkat sependek apapun dari Sakura sejak saat itu. Sasuke juga. Pria dengan badan tegap itu, terlalu gengsi untuk menarik kata-katanya sendiri, meskipun lewat pesan singkat. Meskipun lelaki itu masih ingin mengetahui kabar Sakura. Men-_stalking_ jaringan sosial dan kontak _messenger _nya pun sia-sia. Sasuke tahu gadis kurus itu sibuk, men-_update personal message_ atau _status_ jelas bukan prioritasnya.

Maka dari itu, disinilah Sasuke, ogah-ogahan menjalani aktifitasnya. Ketidakberadaan Sakura ternyata bisa menyita waktunya. Dan itu tidak terlalu bagus. Kadang, Sasuke berpikir, semua ini karena dirinya yang egois meminta rehat. Sasuke sadar sekarang, itu amat melukai hati perempuan. Terutama yang sensitif seperti Sakura. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar meminta Sakura kembali.

Pria itu memijat pelipisnya. Agak pening hanya dengan memikirkan kelanjutan soal hatinya. Ia agak gelisah juga memikirkan Sakura yang tanpa kabar dan sepertinya tidak membutuhkannya. Apa, wanita itu sudah menemukan penggantinya? _Ah, Brengsek. _Baru memikirkannya saja, rasanya tangan Sasuke sudah gatal ingin menonjok siapapun yang berani mengambil tempatnya.

Lalu ia kembali menyesap cairan kental kafein itu perlahan sampai tandas. Setidaknya, ia masih menikmati kesendiriannya. Tanpa ada satu pesan pun dengan nada introgasi seperti biasanya. Keseharian pesan dari Sakura. Hey, kita harus tetap melihat semuanya dari segi positif bukan?

Sasuke kembali memandangi jalan, meneliti tiap orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Itu Sakura, dengan rambut _pink _dan mantel abu abunya, itu jelas Sakura sedang menyebrang jalan.

Menuju _Konobucks_.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Hallo minna-san! tidak tahu tiba-tiba ingin saja membuat cerita baru-_- prolog ini agak mengingatkan aku pada fic 'Yang Terpenting' ****terutama adegan bertengkar-tengkarnya. Hahaha. Tapi aku berani jamin ceritanya akan sangat berbeda. **

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku berencana untuk melanjutkan fic pertamaku. Berhubung karena terharunya ada yang masih meminta new chapter di fic berbahasa tahun 2009 itu :")  
**

**Rencananya fiksi ini hanya akan sampai beberapa shoot saja sih. Hahaha-_- bagaimana? apakah cukup menarik untuk di lanjutkan?**

**Let me know. Jangan lupa review, I need your opinion, peopleeeee!  
**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kembali**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena memiliki kau adalah hal baik untukku. Dan mencium mu tidak akan pernah cukup sekali atau seratus kali, jadi sebaiknya kau segera kembali padaku, nona Haruno._

**.**

**.  
**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memasuki sebuah kedai kopi. Langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa dan gelagatnya yang terus mengecek arloji cukup menjelaskan ia sedang di kejar-kejar waktu. Semua orang juga bisa lihat tampang paniknya. Wajahnya pun merah. Bisa dipastikan ia berlari selama perjalanannya menuju _Konobucks. _Masih ada tiga orang di depannya yang juga sedang mengantri, wajah wanita itu tampak kesal. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, pasti ia sudah bekerja. Dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok _high-waist_ coklat muda. Juga _stiletto_ yang dipakainnya. Sekarang jam istirahat siang, wajar saja banyak orang 'berdasi' singgah di tempat ini.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan lewat mata hijaunya yang jernih. Tidak ada sedetik, tatapannya terpaku pada lelaki yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Sang mantan kekasih.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura."

"A-ano.. " ucapnya ragu sambil melakukan_ ojigi_ singkat. Banyak hal berkecamuk. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak terlalu baik. ".. _konnichiwa_, Sasuke-_san_."

Dahi lelaki itu mengerut, "Tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu."

Mau tak mau Sakura ingin tertawa, kecanggungannya terbaca jelas. "Hahaha, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku hanya merasa sedikit _awkward_."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Biasakanlah, Sakura."

Kini dahi wanita itu yang mengerut. Well, untuk ukuran lelaki yang baru putus, seharusnya ia tak setenang itu. Kecuali dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Tapi ini baru dua minggu.. Apakah memang secepat itu Uchiha ini melupakan segala bengek percintaan mereka? Oke, gadis itu terlihat agak kesal. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia menormalkan wajahnya kembali.

"Sakura?" lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis di depannya.

"Ah, ya. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang agak di paksakan. ".. kau sendiri?"

"Hn.." gumamnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ah, ya. Istirahat kantor ya."

Sekali lagi pria dengan rambut raven itu hanya mengangguk. Di saat itu juga, antrian Sakura maju ke paling depan, merasa agak bersyukur bisa terlepas dari situasi canggung ini, wanita berumur 23 itu beranjak menyudahi pembicaraannya, "Ne, Sasuke. Aku duluan ya."

Pria yang di ajak bicara mengangguk lalu turut pamit untuk pergi. "Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Ha'i."

.

.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Maaf sudah menunggu. Tadi aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat." Sakura merunduk, tidak enak telah melewati waktu yang di janjikan.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa, Haruno-san."

"Panggil Sakura saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Toh mereka teman satu SMA dulu, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat. Beberapa bulan ini, mereka juga sering bertemu. "Mari masuk." Sakura mempersilakan tamunya untuk menuju ruang kerja.

Mulanya lelaki dengan rambut coklat panjang itu tampak ragu, namun melihat niat baik Sakura, ia hanya mengangguk. Dan mengikuti Sakura menuju ruang dengan tulisan 'Sakura Haruno, Psi.'

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan adikku, Sakura-san?"

"Dia banyak mengalami kemajuan, Hyuug-"

"Neji saja. Tolong."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, Neji-san." ujarnya sedikit terbata. Sebelum duduk di kursinya, ia mengambil sebuah map buku coklat tua, lalu memberikannya pada mantan seniornya itu. Neji menerimanya dan langsung membuka-buka halamannya dengan seksama. Seperti sudah terbiasa. "Hinata-chan membaik, eh?"

"Ya, kau bisa lihat grafiknya? Itu menunjukkan keaktifannya bicara perhari. Sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu kaku bila bertemu orang lain. Saat terakhir bertemu denganku, ia menanyakanmu, Neji-san. Katanya ia rindu anikinya."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, seperti kataku sebelumnya, sebaiknya Hinata jangan bertemu Neji-san dulu. Mengingat Neji-san juga ada dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku khawatir trauma Hinata-chan kambuh lagi."

Pria dengan mata lavender keperakan itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku padanya Sakura-san."

"Tentu."

"Dan berikan ini." sahutnya seraya memberikan sebuah _paper bag_. Berisi alat-alat menggambar.

"Ah, kau manis sekali Neji-san," Sakura terkikik. ".. sejak awal Hina-chan dirawat disini, ia tak pernah berhenti meminta kertas untuk menggambar."

"Ya, dia seperti almarhum kaa-san." mata pria itu menatap jauh, lalu tersadar ".. maaf sudah merepotkan mu Sakura-san."

Sakura mengagguk cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di udara, "Tidak! Tidak sama sekali, Neji-san. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Neji tersenyum tipis, "_Arigatou, _Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura agak kaget, dengan embel-embel baru yang diberikan Neji padanya, namun akhirnya, gadis itu tersenyum juga. "_Dou itashimashite_, Neji-_kun_."

Pria dengan rambut coklat itu menatap Sakura lagi, "Kau sudah membantuku begitu banyak.." Sakura baru akan menjawab lagi—memberitahunya bahwa itu memang sudah tanggung jawabnya, tapi gadis itu kalah cepat, pria beriris lavender itu bicara lagi ".. maksudku, aku tahu ini tidak seberapa, tapi ijinkan aku mentraktirmu makan siang?"

Wanita itu tampak menimbang-nimbang, ia baru saja berakhir dengan Sasuke, sepertinya berkencan dengan pria lain hal yang terlalu cepat. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi sudah seharusnya bukan, semua orang tahu. Paling tidak, ada jeda untuk kembali melakukan kencan. Menghargai mantan kekasih, agar mereka tahu bahwa hubungan yang baru saja berakhir bukanlah suatu hal sepele yang mudah dilupakan.

Neji menangkap keraguan Sakura, lalu katanya lagi, "Mungkin kopi?"

Wajah Sakura menampakkan sedikit kekecewaan seraya mengangkat sebuah gelas _foam_ berisi kopi yang baru di belinya. Dan lelaki di depannya terlihat canggung namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ah, _gomen_."

.

.

.

Wanita itu membenahi kacamata yang melorot. Sudah dua setengah jam lebih ia memeriksa berkas-berkas kesehatan psikis. Kepalanya terasa pening, maka dari itu ia memijat perlahan pelipisnya. Kacamatanya sudah dilepas, meninggalkan bekas dekik pada pangkal hidung. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Sakura menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai satu. Ruangan itu bernuansa ungu lembut. Dengan banyak mainan-mainan berserakan di lantai yang dilapisi oleh bantalan _puzzle_ karet warna-warni dengan pola alphabet. Banyak anak-anak berumur tiga sampai tujuh tahun saling bermain. Komunikasi lewat mainannya dan celoteh-celoteh yang riang. Sakura memperhatikan anak-anak dengan _jumpsuit_ hijau itu tanpa diketahui. Dari balik celah kaca di pintu, terlihat anak-anak riang bermain, melempar-lempar boneka, tertawa, berebutan lego, semuanya tampak begitu natural. Tanpa sadar ada air menggenang di bola matanya yang bermanik hijau. Lalu akhirnya jatuh setetes dan langsung di usap dengan cepat. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dulu.

Kegiatan di dalam ruangan yang ribut itu terhenti seketika, mencari tahu siapa di balik pintu yang berderit pelan. Saat terlihat sebuah wajah cantik berbingkai poni rata yang pink, anak-anak itu langsung berteriak kencang.

"SAKULAAAA NEE-CHAAAAANNN!"

"AAAAA!" lalu semakin bertambah pula lengkingan-lengkingan lain.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh Sakura-chan akan mendapat- HEI! AKU BELUM BILANG MULAI!" seorang bocah lelaki kecil dengan rambut berwarna _plum _tampak kesal karena diacuhkan, semua temannya telah berhambur ke pelukan Sakura. Akhirnya toh ia berlari juga berebut pelukan dari wanita ramah itu. Sakura sendiri hanya berlutut sambil meringis, kewalahan menghadapi serbuan dari anak-anak itu. Tapi tetap berusaha merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya agar semua kebagian pelukan. Namun jumlah yang terlalu banyak itu—mencapai delapam anak- membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung lalu akhirnya ia terdorong ke belakang.

Gadis itu tertawa sabil kembali duduk bersimpuh ia menyapa anak-anak itu dengan riang, "Halo bocah-bocak wangi. Sudah mandi, eh?"

Anak-anak itu bersahut-sahutan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, semua menjawab sudah, lalu ada yang berkata bahwa temannya belum mandi, lalu yang di tuduh tidak terima dan mendorong laki-laki kecil yang usil tadi.

"Hei sudah-sudah,"Sakura menegahi. ".. Kazao jangan begitu pada Hinata-chan, eh? Kalau kau bisa tahu bahwa Hina belum mandi, berarti kau habis mencium-cium Hinata-chan yaaaa." balas Sakura dengan nada menggoda ke laki-laki kecil berambut _plum_ itu. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis kecil berambut indigo yang tadi di olok oleh Kazao, wajahnya semakin merah.

Sedangkan Kazao sendiri masih diam mencari jawaban yang pas untuk mencela temannya lagi. "Tidak! Maksudku, Hina-chan tidak seharum Sakura-nee!" teriaknya sambil menatap sinis Hinata. Gadis kecil yang sekilas nampak kalem itu kini mulai merengut dan siap-siap menarik baju Kazao. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggeleng, dengan sigap Sakura menggendong Hinata yang umurnya masih lima tahun, tepat sebelum Hinata mencakar Kazao.

"Ck ck, adik-adik nee-chan ini kok senang bertengkar sih? Kazao, jangan bicara seperti itu, yang lain juga tidak seharum nee-chan kan? Itu karena nee-chan pakai parfum." ujarnya sambil berdiri dan masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata yang mulai menangis. Lalu membuka pintu dan hendak pergi, sampai sebuah suara menyelanya, "Sakura-chan mau membawa Hina kemana?"

Pemilik suara itu, Kazao. Tampak agak bersalah telah membuat Hinata menangis sampai dirinya harus di tegur Sakura. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatapnya, "Tentu saja mau memberinya parfum, Kazao-chan." Hinata yang juga takjub dengan perkataan Sakura, dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke bocah lelaki yang mengusilinya.

Bocah berumur 6 tahun dengan iris mata kecoklatan itu hanya membuang muka. Sementara semua anak lainnya merengek meminta parfum, Sakura menyadari keselahannya, lalu meringis lebar, "Tentu! Semua akan kuberi parfum agar wangi seperti nee-chan, kan?"

Lalu anak-anak itu bersorak senang sambil melonjak-lonjak, Kazao juga sudah tidak murung dan ikut melonjak-lonjak sambil mendorong teman-temannya hingga berjatuhan. Anak kecil yang masih berumur nyaris tiga tahun pun di senggolnya hingga berjumpalik. Untung pampers tebal yang dipakai tidak membuat bokongnya langsung menatap lantai. Jadi bayi yang masih belajar berjalan itu hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan.

Sakura tertawa lagi, Hinata juga tampaknya ingin turun dari gendongan dan bergabung dengan Kazao dan kawan-kawan. Tapi sebelum akhirnya gendongan terlepas, Sakura membisik pelan, "Hinata-chan. Kau terapi bersama nee-chan dulu yaa.."

Hinata mengangguk semangat. Sakura senang ia tak harus membujuk dengan paksa agar anak-anak itu mau menjalani terapi. Menurut rekan-rekannya, tak jarang ada yang menangis karena tak mau terapi dan ingin main. Maka dari itu, Sakura sebisa mungkin membuat sesi terapinya semenyenangkan mungkin. Walau ada saja, adik-adiknya yang malas mengikuti sesi. Selama perjalanan, Hinata terdiam. Lalu sesampainya mereka di ruang kerja Sakura,

"Kali ini, apakah akan mendapat permen nee-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Karena kemarin sudah permen, hari ini nee-chan akan memberimu jus sayuran!"

"J-jangan itu lagi nee." matanya yang tadi berbinar kini menutup rapat-rapat. Tangannya bergerak cepat menutupi mulut. Wajahnya disembunyikan dengan bantal kursi.

"Kau yakin? Karena aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?" matanya terbuka lagi menampilkan iris lavender. 'Sangat mirip dengan Neji-san.' batin Sakura. "Ya hadiah, jadi buka mulutmu." tukas psikolog muda itu sambil menyodorkan segelas jus berwarna hijau pekat.

"Rasanya t-tak pernah enak, Sakura-chan." kini matanya memelas.

"Aku tahu, semua bilang begitu. Padahal ini sangat sehat loh. Tapi tenang saja, sudah nee-chan campur dengan jeruk sunkist. Pasti enak!"

"..."

"Aku janji rasanya akan enak, sayang."

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya perempuan kecil berambut pendek itu meraih gelas di genggaman Sakura, lalu mencium baunya, "Bau jeruk." dan tanpa ragu, ia meneguk cairan kental itu sedikit. Mengecap rasanya lambat-lambat. "I-ini enak, nee-chan! Nee-chan ku me-memang paling jenius." ucapnya terbata dengan pipi yang merona dan wajah yang menunduk. Lalu diteguknya cepat isi gelas itu.

Sakura tersenyum puas, "Apa kubilang kan? Sesuai janji nee-chan, ini hadiah mu." lalu Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kantong. Hinata mengambilnya dan menumpahkan isi kantong itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera saja barang di dalamnya tercecer di lantai. Dengan tatapan terpana, Hinata memungut barang-barang yang tadi jatuh, ada krayon 34 warna, spidol yang juga banyak warnanya, dan buku gambar yang tebal. Lalu juga ada pensil warna di dalam kaleng, namun kini tercecer karena tutupnya terlepas. Sakura membantu mengumpulkan pensil warna itu, sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Gadis kecil itu tampak bersemangat memungut pensil-pensil dengan warna indah di karpet bulu. Jongkok, lalu berdiri, berjalan sedikit, lalu jongkok dan memungutnya lagi. Satu persatu di masukkan ke dalam kaleng tanpa membiarkan ada yang saling timpa. Lalu berdiri lagi meraih pensil di dalam kolong meja, paha dan betisnya yang gendut di selaraskan agar ia juga bisa masuk ke dalam kolong. Tidak peduli bila _jumpsuit_-nya bisa tersangkut. Atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, "Hee-han, hee-han! Hak hisa heluar."

'Nee-chan, nee-chan! Tak bisa keluar.'

Sakura menahan senyum, kepala Hinata tersangkut di dasar rak meja. Pipinya yang tembam tergencet, hingga Hinata benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Pipinya yang tertekan turut membuat bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Sakura benar-benar ingin tertawa, kini Hinata-chan hanya mampu berharap Sakura mengangkat meja itu, sambil matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mulutnya megap-megap menghirup oksigen seperti ikan koi.

"Hinata, apakah kau tahu, mengapa bisa masuk dan tak bisa keluar?"

"Hng-ng." Hinata kecil hanya bisa bergumam karena tak memungkinkan bibirnya yang terjepit kedua pipi ini bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata normal. Apalagi menggeleng.

"Ini karena kau masuk dengan kepala menghadap samping kanan, lalu kau keluar dari sisi yang melintang seperti ini, mana bisa keluar." jelasnya sambil terkikik geli. Lalu mengangkat meja kayu itu.

"Cepat Hinata-chan, ini berat sekali." tukas Sakura dengan nafas yang agak ngos-ngos an. Segera saja tubuh tambun yang pendek itu berlari-lari kecil seperti pinguin.

Hinata bertepuk tangan. "Nee-chan ku-kuat sekali."

"Itu belum seberapa Hina-chan. Dulu waktu SMA, Sakura-nee bisa mengangkat orang di pundak loh."

"Wah, nee-chan he-hebat!"

Sakura tersenyum mengenang jaman berseragamnya, "Ya, tapi lebih susah bilang kau yang di lempar, eh. Sakura-nee pernah mencium lantai hingga pipi nee-chan biru-biru."

Hinata melongo, "Dilempar, nee-chan?"

"Hn, ah sudahlah, kapan-kapan akan nee-chan ceritakan ya. Sekarang kau duduk yang manis disini." kata Sakura sambil menarik kursi kecil berwarna merah dan meja dengan warna senada. "Bisa kau menulis nama panjang mu disini Hinata-chan? Dan nama nee-chan."

"Seperti ke-kemarin?"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu segera saja jemari mungil itu mengambil spidol kuningnya yang baru lalu mulai menggoreskannya di kertas.

"Huruf 'g' bagaimana nee-chan?"

"Hmm. Seperti udang berkepala bulat."

"Ah, ya!" dan gadis kecil itu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Sakura mencatat beberapa poin dalam jurnalnya.

.

.

Sedangkan mata lavender lainnya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan lewat celah di pintu, lalu tersenyum simpul. Dengan langkah berjingkat, ia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di _Uchiha Corporation_

"Tuan, ini proposal dari Institut Teknologi Konoha. Tadi seorang mahasiswa mengantarkannya sendiri dan berniat untuk bertemu Uchiha-san. Tapi Uchiha-san sedang makan siang di luar, jadi saya menyarankan anak itu untuk kembali besok siang."

"Hn. Taruh saja disitu, Karin."

"Baik, saya permisi tuan." wanita dengan rambut merah itu menunduk singkat lalu kembali ke ruangannya di lantai bawah.

Sasuke meraih proposal itu, lalu menaruh kembali ke letak semula. Hal biasa, suntikan dana.

Lalu dipejamkannya mata itu perlahan sambil merebahkan diri di kursi empuk tempat ia berkerja sehari-hari. Ia memutar-mutar pelan kursi itu sedikit demi sedikit, hingga ia mendapat sensasi beraayun-ayun. Hal yang lumrah dilakukan anak kecil di kursi kerja ayahnya atau di kursi komputer kakaknya. Ya, layaknya Sasuke kecil dulu. Sekarang, Fugaku Uchiha pensiun dini, karena Sasuke sudah dianggap mampu mengurus perusahaan itu. Sedangkan kakak sulungnya lebih memilih bekerja di luar negeri. Hal-hal bengek akhir bulan ini membuatnya enggan melanjutkan dokumen di hadapannya. Ada setumpuk. Never ending job.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, bersiap kembali ke dunia nyata bersama tumpukan kertas bertinta. Yang sudah pasti akan menahannya hingga malam berganti dini hari, lagi.

.

.

.

Mentari sudah menebarkan sinarnya yang hangat, hari ini baru saja beranjak pagi. Kesibukan kota Konoha baru saja dimulai. Begitu pula dengan aktifitas seorang gadis muda ini di kantornya. Ia memulai sesi terapi seperti biasanya. Hari berjalan begitu cepat. Seminggu berlalu, lalu dua minggu. Semuanya terasa monoton. Berangkat kerja, memeriksa berkas, berpikir, makan siang, kerja lagi, sesi terapi, bertemu wali adik-adiknya, lalu pulang, lalu makan malam, lalu menyiapkan dokumen, lalu tidur dan esoknya berangkat kerja lagi.

Pertemuan dengan para wali pun tidak selalu berjalan lancar. Ada yang memburu-buru, ada yang kecewa, ada yang tidak peduli dengan tumbuh kembang si anak, semua itu membuat Sakura jadi kesal sendiri.

Sakura mengecek agendanya, hari ini jadwal untuk bertemu tuan Aburame, Nyonya Suirachi, dan Neji-kun. Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Neji, seminggu yang lalu. Saat ia secara halus menolak ajaakan kencannya. Entahlah apakah Neji masih berminat padanya, maksudnya apakah Neji masih ingin mengajaknya kencan. Membayangkan sikap dingin yang mungkin di terimanya dari Neji, Sakura jadi agak bergidik.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kazao. Sekarang katakan pada nee-chan apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatnya?"

"Biasa saja." ujar lelaki kecil itu sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Benarkah? Ah! Itu baru adik nee-chan!" seru Sakura sambil meniup api di lilin besar yang tadi ia nyalakan.

"Lihat? Kau sudah tidak takut lagi pada api."

Kazao mengerutkan dahinya, "Ah! Ya betul! Aku sudah melihat api tanpa menangis seperti dulu!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, metodenya kali ini berhasil. Kazao termasuk klien kecilnya yang mendapatkan terapi. Bocah itu memiliki sedikit ketidaknyamanan dengan api, mengingat kurang lebih beberapa bulan yang lalu, rumahnya terbakar habis. Menurut orang tuanya, Kazao selalu menangis hebat setelah kejadian kebakaran itu. Dari cerita ibunya pula, Sakura tahu bahwa Kazao terperangkap di kamar tidurnya dan menerobos hawa panas. Sejak saat itu, sekecil apapun api menyala, ia akan menjerit dan menjauhi keberadaan api itu, seperti seseorang mengejarmu. Bagi Sakura, trauma itu memang tidak ringan, apalagi kejadian seberat itu dilalui oleh anak seumuran Kazao.

Saat pertama kali bocah laki-laki itu mengikuti sesi pertamanya, ia langsung saja menjerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk lilin _aromatherapy _dengan tangisan yang luar biasa kencang dan nyaring. Walaupun sudah di dekap orang tuanya, Kazao meloncat dan bergerak mundur menjauhi lilin. Lalu melemparkan segala barang.

Setelah tiga bulan perawatanya, kini Kazao sudah bisa menerima kenangan buruknya yang lalu dan tidak dihantui kilasan-kilasan tentang masa lalunya. Kazao sudah dapat menyingkapi dengan tenang, dan sangat paham bahwa api adalah hal biasa dan bisa tidak membahayakan. Bisa dengan mudah padam dengan air, dan api tidak akan mengejar-ngejarnya seperti monster—itu yang di utarakannya saat sesi kedua.

Sakura menuntun Kazao yang kini melangkah dengan bangga. Gadis Haruno itu menepuk puncak kepala Kazao pelan. Sakura memberi tahu tentang kemajuannya, dan menanamkan sifat bangga itu. Lantas saja Kazao mengangkat dagunya saat ini dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan model rambut _ponytail _mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu hak tingginya dengan bosan, ia membuka majalah yang sudah di sediakan di ruang tunggu itu. Lama sampai akhirnya ia nyaris tertidur, untung saja orang yang ia nantikan muncul juga dari ruangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut gemas melihat Sakura dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya hanya berkata, "Maaf, Ino-pig."

"Kau lama sekali, nona muda. Aku hampir tertidur, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu mengapa tak tidur saja eh? Kan ruang tungguku amat nyaman. Bukan begitu?" Sakura meringis lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah ayo cepat. Aku lapar tahu."

Sakura hanya tertawa rendah, "Kau memang selalu lapar, Ino-piggyyyyyy." sedangkan yang dipanggil dengan julukan lebih buruk itu mendelik tajam.

"Forehead, kau dari SMA tak pernah berubah, selalu labil."

Sakura terkikik lagi seperti anak remaja. Ia menuju kafetaria di kantornya. Sakura tampak mendengarkan Ino yang sedang mengoceh banyak hal di perjalanan, lalu bertemu beberapa psikolog senior yang memanggilnya, "Sakura-san."

"Ah, Kurenai-san. Ohayou."

"Ohayou Sakura-san, Ino-san." wanita paruh baya itu menundukkan kepala sejenak. Lalu dibalas oleh dua gadis muda itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa dengan mu, Ino-san. Mengapa jarang kemari lagi?"

Sedangkan, Ino Yamanaka hanya tersenyum kikuk, mengingat dulu ia sering ke kantor praktek gabungan para Psikolog ini. "Akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak pekerjaan, Kurenai-san. Kemarin aku siaran langsung dari Iwa. Dan baru saja pulang kemarin lusa." Ino menjelaskan dengan riang, ia adalah seorang pembawa berita, pekerjaannya memang luntang-lantung. Jadi ia bisa sangat sibuk, dan bisa sangat tidak sibuk hingga mericuhi Sakura.

Kurenai sendiri hanya menggangguk perlahan, lalu sekarang bicara pada Sakura, "Kalau kau? Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?"

"Baik, Kurenai-san. Hari ini satu klien kecilku sudah bisa pulang." ucapnya sambil meringis. Menyembunyikan sedikit nada bangga di kalimatnya.

Kurenai tampak terkejut lalu memberi selamat sambil menjabat tangannya. "Astaga Sakura, kau memang benar-benar hebat dalam urusan anak kecil."

"Ah, mereka itu sebenarnya menyenagkan, Kurenai-san. Mind-set mereka masih bisa kita perbaiki dan responnya juga cepat. Saya tidak sehebat itu, Kurenai-san. Hehe."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu, Sakura-san."

"Ya, dia ini memang sukanya merendah." sahut Ino sambil menyikut pinggang Sakura. Lalu diikuti oleh tawa Kurenai.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyantap chicken katsunya dengan lahap, di sela-sela kunyahannya, ia berkata, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?"

Sakura yang sedang menyesap jus jeruk sedikit tersedak, "Apanya yang bagaimana? Yang memang begitu saja, _pig_."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong. Hmm mungkin kau bisa memberinya beberapa sesi eh? seperti Kadamo."

"Kazao. Namanya Kazao." Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pelafalan Yamanaka itu. " .. makannya kau habiskan saja dulu makananmu, bodoh."

"Ha'i. Aku kan hanya penasaran. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap acuh seperti itu." Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus nya pelan, hingga suara sendok beradu dengan gelas kaca itu. Ia memang sudah menceritakan perihal bertemu Sasuke dua minggu yang lalu pada Ino. Saat Sakura bertemu Sasuke di _Konobucks_.

"Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku."

"Omong kosong. Kalian tidak menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan instan. Dan waktu itu tidak mudah di hapus begitu saja, Haruno."

"Peduli setan." Sakura menandaskan onigirinya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menggeleng. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar 'peduli setan' alias 'tidak peduli'. Buktinya saja, sekarang Sakura tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Sekarang Sakura tidak terlihat banyak berdandan. Mungkin hanya menggunakan tabir surya seadanya, tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini juga ia hanya mengenakan dress biru tua dengan belt coklat kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Padahal, Sakura itu paling suka memadu padankan pakaian. Sekarang, aksesoris pun ia tak pernah pakai.

"Kau merindukannya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Benar?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Kau yak- Ah! Sasuke?" wajah Ino tampak terkejut menatap arah belakang Sakura, lantas saja Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pandangan Ino. Nihil. Setelah kembali menatap wanita berbola mata biru itu, Yamanaka hanya tertawa puas. Sial, ia benar-benar telah dikerjai.

"Tidak lucu."

"Sangat lucu, Haruno, percayalah." Ino tergelak lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum masam, malu ditangkap basah telah berbohong. Sedangkan sahabat di depannya itu tak tampak ingin menghentikan tawanya. Kini putri tunggal Haruno itu memangkukan dagunya pada telapak tangan dengan malas, menunggu Ino segera tersedak daun selada lalu berhenti tertawa. Ia memutar bola matannya, bertanda benar-benar bosan. Tak sengaja, matanya malah mengerling pada jam tangan. Wajahnya terlihat panik, ia akan terlambat lagi pada pertemuannya dengan Neji.

.

.

.

"Ah, Neji-kun. Ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku telat menemuimu. Maafkan aku." ujarnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

Sedangkan lelaki muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu seperti biasa mempersilakan Neji masuk dan membicarakan Hinata selama seminggu ini.

Sakura memberi dokumen dan map berlabel 'Hinata Hyuuga' pada Neji. Lalu Sakura berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dokumen itu dengan semangat. Neji sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman-senyuman sekilas. Tampak senang dengan apa yang di tuturkan Sakura. Lalu pemuda itu menjabat tangan Sakura dengan mantap dan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Juga genggaman tangannya yang tak kunjung di lepaskan,

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu."

"Sudah tugasku, Neji-kun. Lagi pula, aku juga terlanjur menyayanginya." ujar Sakura sambil menatap foto Hinata dalam map coklat tuanya dengan pandangan melembut.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa menemui adikku?" suara bariton itu menyadarkan Sakura kembali.

"Bagaimana bila besok Selasa? Ini hari Kamis bukan?"

"Hn. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Sama-sama."

"Dan kali ini sebaiknya kau tidak menolak tawaran baikku untuk makan siang."

Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Tentu."

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Hallo lagi! chapter ini Sasuke nya memang sedikit khukhukhu, mau fokus ke NajiSaku. Nyahahaha.**

**Oh iya, chapter prolog kemarin setelah aku baca ulang, ternyata banyaaaak typo! maaf minna:" Semoga di chapter ini nggak ada lagi ya-,-  
**

**Soal teori 'kencan setelah putus' itu aku dapet dari How I Met Your Mother, waktu Ted putus sama Robin, terus Robin udah berkencan duluan. Terus Ted jadi uring-uringan, walaupun dia udah nggak ada perasaan apapun. Juga waktu Robin-Barney putus, Robin dalam 'masa sedih' dan Barney malah koar-koar soal cewek baru, terus akhirnya Barney minta maaf. So obvious kan?  
**

**Ah ya, terimakasih yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, yang silent reader-kalo ada- juga makasih:3 tapi aku bakal lebih menghargai kalo ada review, yang jelek pun gapapa biar bisa dibenerin buat chapter ke depaaaan. Hehe.  
**

**Reviewer last chapter:  
**

**Gumi Mansecuk, Ryumi, Miyank, Mauree-Azure, Laura Pyordova, Li-chan SasuSaku, Smiley, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Indha, NenSaku, Kira-chan Narahashi, R-fee.  
**

**Terimakasih juga atas fave dan alert. Laura janji update lebih cepat lagi. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaaah, let me know your opinion,  
**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kembali**

**.**

**.  
**

**By: LauraLin**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Neji tanpa melepas pandangannya kearah jalanan yang cukup padat. Lalu setelah mobil sedan silver itu berhenti di lampu merah, ia menoleh. Mendapati Sakura yang sejak tadi melamun lewat ekor matanya. Mata lavender itu menatap sosok wanita disebelahnya, menunggu jawaban.

Tatapan putra tunggal Hyuuga itu terlihat tak suka, "Mengapa masih memikirkannya? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku mengajakmu pergi hanya karena aku merasa sungkan padamu, bukan?"

Sakura jadi sedikit tersentak, "A-ano. Hanya saja, aku merasa tak enak dengan Neji-kun. Seharusnya, aku tak menerima balas budi seperti ini. Ma-maksudku, aku ikhlas menjalankan tugasku, tidak sepatutnya aku meminta imbalan lebih, Neji-kun." Sakura mengaku dengan wajah tertunduk malu, tidak menyangka Neji mengetahui pikirannya secepat ini. Ia menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih merasa bersalah dibandingkan rasa tak enaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura masih terdiam sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan Neji menjalankan kendaraannya dalam diam. Ia dapat menangkap raut kekecewaan Neji sepersekian detik. Sakura menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya ia memang tidak menerima ajakan ini sejak awal. Wanita muda itu kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh cepat, "Ya?"

"Anggap saja ini kencan."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan debaran tidak wajar seperti gadis belia yang baru jatuh cinta. Padahal ia hanya merasa canggung karena setelah sekian lama tidak berduaan dengan lelaki selain Sasuke. Apalagi dapat dibilang, _mungkin _Neji sedang menggodanya.

.

Lelaki yang sedang menyetir itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa dirinya kelepasan bicara, "Ah, maksud ku, anggap saja ini makan siang antara pria dan wanita—yah, sebagai teman lama?"

Sakura terlihat menghela napas lega lalu sedikit tertawa, "Ah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu mengapa tidak bilang dari awal, bukannya malah berkata ingin membalas kebaikanku atau ingin berterima kasih." cibir gadis itu yang mulai merasa santai.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan kekeliruanku."

"Tentu, Neji-senpai." ujar Sakura dengan nada ceria, sementara Neji—yang memang mantan senior Sakura semasa sekolah- tak dapat menahan senyum kecil yang sedikit memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

.

.

Di sebuah restauran _sushi,_ Neji dan Sakura tengah hanyut dalam pembicaraan nostalgia masa sekolah menengah atas mereka. Kebanyakan Sakura yang bercerita lalu tertawa, sedangkan lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk dan sesekali turut dalam percakapan ringan mereka.

"Apakah kau masih suka fotografi, Neji-kun?"

Pria dengan rambut panjang itu mengangguk, lalu melahap sepotong _sushi. _"Ya. Walaupun tidak terlalu serius seperti sediakala."

"_Aa, _aku ingat kau ingin menjadi fotografer." ujar Sakura dengan tatapan menerawang. Neji tersenyum tipis. "Saat ini, aku belum menemukan objek favorit seperti masa SMA dulu. Membuatku kurang bersemangat." timpal Neji singkat.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Memangnya dulu objek seperti apa, eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki objek tertentu. Kulihat kau hanya memotret pemandangan."

"Aku sering mengabadikan figur seorang _cheerleader _yang berisik."

Wajah Sakura merona, "Oh ya? Di sekolah kita? Pasti Ino ya." Sakura menyimpulkan dengan asal, tidak mau berpikiran lebih jauh bahwa itu dirinya. Tetapi melihat Neji yang mengerutkan keningnya, Sakura menambahkan "A- Ino Yamanaka? Dulu ia sering bersamaku. Kami juga bersama dalam organinsasi dana usaha."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku, kau."

Dengan cepat rona merah itu menjalar kembali sampai ke tulang pipi Sakura. Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu menampik, "Ah, benarkah? Seperti memiliki penggemar saja, eh?" Sakura tertawa kaku. Neji Hyuuga memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Tenang, diam, misterus, pendiam, kutu buku, jenius, susah ditebak namun jika sudah bicara, bisa tanpa rem. Saat SMA, Sakura memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Neji, akan tetapi kehadirannya sangat tak asing disekitar Neji saat itu. Kebanyakan karena kegiatan OSIS dan berbagai kepanitiaan. Jadi, gadis itu tahu jelas bahwa gaya bicara pria ini sangat terus terang, tanpa basa-basi. Tak heran sulung Hyuuga itu memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS dengan hasil dominan.

Pemuda dengan iris keperakan itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu mengapa?"

Sakura membenahi poninya yang tertiup angin, "Mengapa?"

"Wajahmu." ujar Neji lagi dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Wajahku cantik? Fotogenik?" Sakura mengeluarkan dengusan tawa sambil memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. Membuat Neji ingin tertawa entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Kau sangat ekspresif, Sakura." tukas lelaki itu akhirnya.

"_Nani?" _tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

Neji bicara lagi dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Kau menampilkan begitu banyak ekspresi yang tidak aku kenal sebelumnya, dan.." ucapan pria itu terhenti, berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, ".. dan itu membuatku sedikit—kau tahu."

Sakura makin mengerutkan alisnya, kini bibirnya ikut terbuka, seakan ingin sekali menimpali perkataan pria itu, namun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Pria berkemeja putih gading itu, tersenyum tipis, "Kau membuatku sedikit terpesona, Sakura."

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya itu mengatupkan bibirnya, membenahi poninya sekali lagi agar semakin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, lalu meringis kecil "Kau ini, kau belum tahu saja bagaimana wajahku saat _shoulder stand _1-1-1 sebagai _second flyer, _eh? Beruntung kau tidak melihat wajahku yang itu, bisa-bisa kau menarik perkataanmu." Sakura terkekeh geli.

Neji tersenyum.

.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam dihabiskan Sakura dan Neji hanya untuk dua piring _sushi_ dan minuman mereka. Kebanyakan waktu tersita oleh percakapan yang semakin mengakrabkan mereka. Melepas kerinduan atas satu sama lain. Mempererat kembali jalinan silaturahmi yang tertunda beberapa tahun. Mereka yang awalnya saling diam dan merasa tidak perlu bersikap kembali menjadi remaja, sekarang jadi terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalu.

"Neji-kun, sejak pertama kita bertemu setelah lulus sekolah—saat kau mengantar Hinata ke kantorku, aku tak menyangka dapat berbicara padamu seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu, hari itu. Kau sangat dingin seakan tak mengenalku. Tapi tenang saja, aku sangat mengerti bahwa kau masih belum sepenuhnya menerima musibah itu."

"_Ha'i. _Maafkan aku, Sakura. Saat itu, aku sedang.." Neji terdiam sejenak. Menunduk. Mengingat kejadian naas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya, serta membuat kondisi Hinata—adiknya yang masih sangat kecil- mengalami trauma hebat. Pria itu sendiri tak dapat melupakan darah yang tercecer. Darah orangtuanya. Serta wajah penuh kesakitan mereka. Bila boleh berkata jujur, atau menangis, atau melepaskan segala sikap Hyuuga yang diembannya, ia sangat takut. Masih takut. Tak dapat melupakannya barang satu malampun. Namun, kewajibannya sebagai pewaris utama dan tanggung jawabnya atas Hinata, Neji menyimpannya rapat-rapat bagai seorang lelaki sejati.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan wajah Neji, memahami situasinya dengan cepat. "Neji-san. Tidak perlu berkata banyak.." ujarnya sambil menggenggam jemari Neji yang terkepal. Merasakan kepahitan yang ditelan bulat-bulat dengan susah oleh pria itu. Neji yang awalnya merunduk, lalu mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Menangkap sosok rupawan dengan tatapan sayu itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kabut di matanya berangsur hilang, "Terimakasih, Sakura. Yang kukatakan tidaklah terlalu penting, karena saat ini, aku sudah tidak membenci dunia seperti waktu lalu."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat Neji balas menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tidak menolak, menerima beban yang dibagi Neji. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa cemasnya, bersyukur mendapati pria itu kembali menjadi sosok yang familiar, sama seperti saat mereka SMA.

Tidak ada lima menit mereka bertautan tangan, jemari-jemari itu tersentak manakala sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi, "_Konnichiwa_, Hyuuga-san."

Sakura terbelalak menatap pria yang sedang menyapa Neji. Tak lama kemudian mata kelam milik pria itu ganti memandang Sakura dan menyapa gadis itu, ".. Sakura."

Hyuuga Neji berdiri dari kursinya, menyalami pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu, "Ah- Uchiha-san." Neji tersenyum tipis, begitu pula dengan pria dengan rambut hitam itu. Sakura ikut berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk, Neji yang merasakan kecanggungan ini membuka suara lagi. "Kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Sasuke mengangguk seadanya, "Tentu."

Sakura kembali duduk dengan tak nyaman setelah Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin, sekejap kemudian pria itu—Sasuke- bicara lagi. "Maaf, saya permisi duluan."  
Sedangkan Neji mengangguk sopan.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Neji-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kau mengenalnya darimana?"

Neji mengangguk, "Ah- Sasuke-san adalah seorang rekanbisnis, Sakura."

Gadis itu mengganggukkan wajahnya seraya membentuk bibirnya menjadi seperti huruf 'o'. Neji menandaskan teh hijaunya, lalu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada gadis dihadapannya, "Sepertinya, kalian sudah lama mengenal?"

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "Kami pernah cukup dekat."

"Hn?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

.

.

.

"Anda yakin?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menatap wakil di perusahaannya itu. "Apakah kau meragukanku, Tuan Umino?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Hanya saja, apa tidak lebih bijaksana bila kita menyimpan sebagian besar laba bersih dari tahun lalu?"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mempertegak cara berdirinya. "Tidak."

Iruka Umino tampak tidak puas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu diikuti dengan memijat pelipis kanannya. Sikap kurang setuju. Sasuke dapat membaca gerak tubuh lelaki dengan luka memanjang di wajahnya itu. "Kita harus mengambil resiko. Pasar sedang naik, kurasa kita perlu sedikit berani. Siapa yang tahu." ucap tuan muda tersebut seraya menatap para direksi lain di meja oval itu.

"Kurasa Uchiha-san benar. Apa salahnya mencoba mempertaruhkan laba, untuk mendapat laba yang lebih banyak lagi. Bukan begitu?" ujar pria muda dengan rambut perak mencuat sambil menatap Sasuke yang merunduk bosan menunggu hasil _meeting_. Sasuke mendongak menatap Kakashi Hatake. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya saya pun setuju Uchiha-san. Bagaimana bila 70% laba yang diolah kembali? Kita butuh kas cadangan." ujar lelaki berkepala tiga yang sejak tadi menjadi satu-satunya penentang rencana Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. "80%."

.

.

Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut biru gelap itu kini merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Jasnya sudah dilempar entah kemana, sekarang ia hanya berusaha untuk melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Namun, tangannya terhenti pada kancing ketiga. Rapat direksi tadi berjalan begitu alot. Yang pada akhirnya jatuh di keputusan 75% pengolahan laba untuk titik tengah. Pangkal hidungnya terasa berdenyit, matanya terasa berat lalu tertutup begitu saja. Tak lama, dengkuran haluspun terdengar samar-samar.

.

Tak lama, Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, ponsel yang masih berada di saku kemejanya bergetar. Pesan singkat dari Karin yang mengingatkannya pada proposal dari mahasiswa yang beberapa minggu lalu diserahkan. Pada pukul setengah dua belas malam begini. Sasuke mendengus kesal karena terbangun di tengah tidurnya. Mata itu menyipit beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan yang benderang, hal yang terlewat dari kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, mematikan lampu. Wajah dan rambut ravennya kusut. Rasa tak nyaman melingkupi keseluruhan tubuh pria itu. Ternyata ia masih terbalut kemeja kantor, lengkap bersama sepatunya. Mengerang pelan, akhirnya ia bangkit dari kasur, mengambil handuk di gantungan dengan kasar dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek katun berwarna marun, Sasuke malah tidak bisa kembali tidur. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, karena sedikitpun tidak ada lagi rasa kantuk. Dulu, bila terbangun seperti ini, selalu ada Sakura yang juga terjaga dari tidurnya, lalu membuat teh atau coklat panas untuk mereka berdua. Ah ya. Sakura lagi.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis setinggi 170 cm membuka lemari es dengan gamang. Mencari kudapan yang layak untuk dimakan pada tengah malam seperti ini. Namun yang ia dapati adalah es buah, es krim vanilla, makanan beku, manisan kaleng. Sakura tak percaya lemari pendingin itu bisa menghianatinya sedemikian rupa. Entahlah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ia bangun dini hari, mencari makanan, minuman, cemilan, apapun untuk mengganjal lambungnya yang berisik. Salahnya memang, selalu terlambat makan. Dan berakhir dengan raungan sang perut pada dini hari. Biasanya, selalu ada Sasuke yang setia mengguruinya untuk makan tepat waktu barang secuil roti. Dan jika suatu malam berakhir seperti ini—kelaparan dan tidak ada makanan- Sasuke tak pernah lelah menemaninya membuat _sandwich, _mi instan atau mengajaknya mencari makan diluar pagi buta begini.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat, menggosok matanya perlahan. Menutup lemari es tersebut dengan perasaan hampa. Bukan karena perutnya lagi, namun saat ini hatinya yang terasa kebas. Kembali dibayangi kisah manis yang .. bagaimana harus disebut? tinggal kenangan. Sudah berapa bulan sejak hubungannya kandas di tengah jalan? Mungkin bisa dibilang hampir dua bulan. Sakura meringis, kali ini bukan karena perutnya, tapi Sasuke. Ah. Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke memainkan gelas yang berisi air es itu dengan wajah datar. Memainkan gelasnya hingga terdengar detingan es yang beradu. Membuat _apartement_ nya 'sedikit' gaduh. Tiba-tiba sosok Haruno datang dengan liar. Tanpa permisi. Pula sekelebat memori saat bertemu Sakura lagi secara tidak sengaja di rumah makan _sushi _beberapa hari yang lalu. Kali ini ada Neji Hyuuga yang menemani gadis itu. Sasuke bisa mengingat dengan jelas dari awal wanita itu datang, ia memang mencolok dengan warna rambutnya. Lalu berdua dengan Neji Hyuuga sepertinya tampak antusias membahas sesuatu, sampai sempat beberapa kali Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura merona. Juga saat pria itu melihat jemari Sakura dan Neji bertautan.

"Ck, apa yang kupikirkan." Sasuke membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh lalu mencari siaran bagus di televisi, mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang seharusnya tak boleh dipikirkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyesal telah menyalakan televisi. Kira-kira tujuh dari sepuluh siaran yang ia pilih semuanya soal percintaan, dan tepat pada bagian memadu kasih, memagut bibir, pelukan hangat di tengah hujan, lalu memagut bibir lagi, dan seterusnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke pelan, siaran tadi malah semakin membuatnya geram. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia tidak merasakan kelembutan permukaan bibir seorang gadis. Juga perasaan nyaman dan berdebar-debar seperti saat ia bersama Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun. Ada perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. "Brengsek." umpatnya lagi.

Tergelitik oleh perasaan ingin tahu, Sasuke mengetik nama Sakura di ponselnya hingga terlihat profil _messengger_ gadis itu. Memperbesar _display picture_ Sakura, seorang wanita yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Yamanaka Ino dan entahlah siapa lagi seseorang yang dirangkulnya dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan terlebih dulu pada Sakura. Alih-alih menyapa lewat aplikasi _chatting, _Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan _m_encoba memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dirinya teronggok di sofa ruang tamu. Tidur di ranjang yang memiliki lebih banyak kenangan intim bersama Sakura, bukanlah ide bagus.

Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu baru akan terlelap kalau saja ponselnya tidak bergetar tepat di atas dadanya. Sasuke semakin gusar setelah mengetahui bahwa jam menunjukkan hampir pukul satu dini hari. Persetan memang orang-orang kantor yang tidak mengenal batas dalam memberi informasi tentang urusan pekerjaan. Seolah empat belas jam di kantor adalah kurang.

Namu sedetik kemudian, ia terlihat agak terkejut begitu mengetahui alasan ponselnya bergetar. Sakura Haruno.

**Sakura : Apa****aku mengganggumu?**

.

.

Sedetik setelah Sakura mengirim pesan singkat tersebut, ia tampak menyesal. Mencari akar pikiran mana yang membuatnya nekat berbuat seperti ini. Sakura menggigit kancing piyamanya. Ia merasa bersikap seperti gadis yang layaknya baru jatuh cinta. Menunggu dengan bimbang, apa Sasuke akan membalas pesannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdenting. Pesan singkat baru.

S**asuke : Tidak, ada apa?**

**Sakura : Haha-_- tidak ada. Kau boleh tertawa tapi aku terbangun dan bermimpi tentangmu.**

Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di bantal, benar-benar alasan yang bodoh. _Mana mungkin Sasuke mau percaya. Pasti Sasuke tahu bahwa aku sengaja ingin bicara dengannya._

Gadis itu sibuk dengan spekulasinya sendiri, hingga pesan singkat yang baru dikirimnya sudah mendapat balasan.

**Sasuke : Tentang?**

**Sakura : Kau takkan mau tahu.**

**Sasuke : Coba saja.**

Sakura menendang gulingnya hingga jatuh ke bawah ranjang. Sekarang ia harus menjawab apa. _Dasar Uchiha tidak pernah berubah, tidak peka, irit bicara, menyebalkan._

**Sakura : Aku bermimpi kau mati.**

Sasuke tak kunjung membalas, Sakura agak takut Uchiha bungsu itu tersinggung. Lalu segera mengetik sebuah alasan lagi.

**Sakura : Hey, ini pertanda baik tau. Artinya kau akan panjang umur, **_**baka**_**. Jangan tersinggung. Lalu sebaliknya, kalau yang dimimpikan itu berulang tahun, maka bisa saja dia mati. Begitu.**

**Sasuke : Hn. Kupikir kau bangun karena lapar.**

Perempuan itu menahan napasnya, Sasuke ingat.

**Sakura : Ya sebenarnya itu juga salah satu alasan.**

**Sasuke : Lagi?**

**Sakura : Ya. Lagi. Hahaha-_- kau mengucapkannya seakan-akan aku selalu seperti itu.**

**Sasuke : Mau mencari makan di luar?**

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, pukul dua dini hari, Sakura membukakan pintu bagi Sasuke. Agak lama mereka saling mematung. Setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, mereka malah dipertemukan takdir seperti ini. Dini hari dengan keadaan perut yang keroncongan.

Kedua insan itu masih terdiam hingga Sasuke mendapat inisiatif terlebih dulu untuk bertanya, "Ada yang ingin kau makan?"

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak lalu mengangguk, "_Dimsum_?"

Sasuke menggangguk seadanya, "Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu."

.

.

Sepasang muda-mudi dengan warna rambut yang kontras menikmati makan tengah malam mereka di restauran cepat saji yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Mereka hening dan sibuk menyumpit hidangan lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Hanya ada segelintir orang disana. Kebanyakan orang yang singgah dari perjalanan, dapat dilihat cara berpakaian orang-orang itu. Namun, para pengujung tak ada yang tidak menghentikan kegiatan makannya untuk bercengkrama. Suasananya begitu sepi hingga Sakura tak tahan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, kemarin-kemarin sangat kebetulan kita bertemu di _Sushi Bowl._"

"Hn." ujar Sasuke sekenanya sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat. Sakura merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban lelaki disampingnya itu, lalu ia bicara lagi, "Kau bersama siapa Sasuke-kun?"

Lelaki dengan rambut raven itu menghentikan menyesap tehnya, berhenti sebentar, lalu menjawab Sakura, "Tidak ada, hanya sendiri_."_

"Benarkah? Sedang apa?"

Lelaki itu merapatkan jaketnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Makan _Sushi_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang membulatkan mata bermanik hijaunya, "Ha?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, memberikan Sakura waktu untuk mengerti sendiri apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ah, dengan Neji-kun? Seperti yang kau tahu, dia wali dari seorang _klien _kecilku, lalu saat istirahat makan siang, ia menawariku untuk makan bersama jadi kuterima saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

Gadis semampai itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu? Lagipula ia sudah mengejakku beberapa kali. Dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Kalau kau mau tahu, dia adalah mantan seniorku saat masa sekolah. Jadi kupikir makan siang dengan kerabat lama bukanlah masalah, bukan begitu?" Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan bibir bergetar karena kedinginan. Bahkan uap-uap air tercipta saat ia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya.

Pria tegap dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk singkat. "Tentu, Sakura."

.

Sasuke menyahut lagi, "Sudah hampir pukul empat, sepertinya kau kedinginan. Kuantar kau pulang."

Gadis beriris hijau itu mengangguk lalu menenggak sisa minuman jahe yang tidak lagi hangat, dan beranjak dari kursi mengikuti Sasuke ke mobil pria itu. Udara terasa menusuk, Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan lebih banyak inci tubuhnya karena kardigan yang ia pakai hanya sebatas siku. "Aku tak menyangka musim dingin datang secepat ini." ujarnya setelah masuk ke dalam _Civic _hitam milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi seadanya, lalu segera menyalakan mesin dan pemanas dalam mobil hingga suhu paling hangat. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah pada penghangat di mobil tersebut.

"Pakailah." lelaki tampan itu melepas jaket biru tua yang dipakainya lalu sedikit melemparkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menangkap sigap. "Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu, suhunya akan meningkat dengan sangat drastis. Rasanya tadi tidak sedingin ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu bersiap meninggalkan tempat parkir, hingga ia menyadari bahwa keadaan mobilnya terhimpit mobil di depan dan belakang. Terlalu dekat hingga ia tidak dapat memikirkan jalan keluar dan menyalahkan instingnya untuk parkir paralel. "Sial." umpat Sasuke lalu mendecih. Sakura yang juga menyadari keadaannya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sabarlah sedikit."

"Hn." ucap Sasuke lagi sekenanya seraya menyenderkan kursi mobil hingga nyaman untuk meluruskan punggung. Sakura menoleh, "Kau tidak berencana untuk tidur disini bukan?"

"Memang harus bagaimana?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, ya. Mencari pemiliknya pasti akan sia-sia.." kata gadis itu sambil menatap deretan rumah makan dan pertokoan di sampingnya, "Mereka bisa dimana saja."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa memandangi rambut Sakura yang tergerai sampai punggung, berhubung posisinya saat ini adalah nyaris tiduran, dan Sakura masih duduk tegak untuk mencari sumber udara hangat.

Sakura merasa sedikit kikuk dalam keadaan hening diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Apalagi di dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Tidak jarang mereka mamadu kasih di tempat ini saat mereka masih bersama. Sakura menggeleng dan menghapus bayang-bayang tersebut. "Memalukan.." bisiknya tanpa sadar.

"Apanya?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, menyadari dirinya tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah kata. Kini lidahnya kelu, otaknya serasa membeku untuk sekedar mencari alasan. Apalagi saat ini, Sasuke sudah bangun dari posisi awalnya, menatap Sakura dengan intens, menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Sakura yang dipandangi sedemikian rupa, jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Ah-" belum sampai gadis beriris _jade _itu mengucapkan alibi, lengannya telah ditarik Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasa hangat menjalar mulai dari pipinya hingga rongga dadanya. Terasa penuh dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Jantungnya berdegup. Sakura menikmatinya, cara Sasuke membagi kehangatan. Maka dari itu, Sakura memejamkan mata dan membuka bibirnya.

Merasa Sakura menerima cumbuannya dengan pasrah, Sasuke makin memeluk gadis itu dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Tangannya yang bebas menyusuri tulang rahang Sakura, mengunci wajah itu agar tidak berpaling dan menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sasuke menarik sebentar kecupannya, lalu memiringkan wajahnya. Mencari akses lebih luas untuk menelusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Sakura. Rasanya masih sama. Basah, hangat dan hambar.

Sakura yang merasakan permukaan lidah Sasuke menggelitik lidahnya sendiri jadi terbuai dan tak sadar telah mendesah. Seakan telah menjadi alarm persetujuan dari Sakura untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh. Sasuke tersenyum lalu melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya berpindah pada leher jenjang Sakura. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seraya melepaskan kancing kemeja Sakura yang paling atas.

Saat telapak tangan lelaki itu mengusap leher dan tulang selangka Sakura untuk membagi kehangatan, sang gadis tiba-tiba tersentak bak disiram air panas dan menyadari apa yang hampir ia lakukan bersama mantan kekasihnya, "Sasuke!" lantas saja ia mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh.

Sedangkan lelaki itu menyudahi cumbuannya sambil berdecak tidak suka. Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela masing-masing. Saling memunggungi. Sakura sendiri masih tidak dapat meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri, ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang lumayan lama tak ia dapatkan. Sakura tak bisa memungkiri, ia rindu. Masuk akal bila dijadikan alasannya atas kelalaian kontrol diri yang hampir membuatnya mengulang momen bercinta dengan mantan kekasihnya. Perlu dicatat, mantan kekasih.

Sakura menunduk. Merasa dirinya begitu salah dan terlalu mudah. Terlalu murah. Kendati begitu, aroma nafas Sasuke tidak dapat lekang begitu saja dari inderanya. Sakura mengigit bibir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah tangan menarik bahu Sakura hingga ia berhadapan dengan pemilik tangan tersebut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, gadis itu merasa sangat tidak berdaya. Karena nyatanya, Sakura bersyukur lelaki itu tidak cepat menyerah. Sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar besentuhan kembali, Sakura dapat mendengar suara Sasuke yang rendah,

"Sekali ini saja, Sakura. Seperti dulu.."

Setelah itu, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Namun kini, tangan Sakura turut melingkari leher mantan kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengantar mereka pada ingatan masa lalu. Dan Sakura membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh, tidak berniat mengentikan kehangatan yang telah menjadi candu.

Untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

**A/N**

**APA INI?! *plak**

**I do my best, huhu. Maaf atas chapter yang begitu terlambat. Modem sempat hilang entah kemana dan berbagai aktifitas lain. Pfttt.. semoga kalian suka dan terpuaskan *apa deh***

**Nggak kerasa minggu depan udah mulai UAS, author yang banyak dosa ini, mohon doanya ya kawan-kawan. Hihi, kayanya udah tradisi deh minta doa di ff-_-**

**Beritahu dengan segera opini, kritik dan saran! Akan sangat membantu dan membuat hati sati saya senang :") hahaha.**

.

.

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin.**


End file.
